A King Ponders
by RoswellAvena
Summary: Zan thinks about his life while he's walking the streets of NYC. He starts to feel a vibration in the back of his mind, a pull that compels him to search out the cause. What he finds surprises him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was in their section of the sewer going through his normal early morning routine. He stood in the bathroom that they had added to their crib with their powers long ago.

He was looking at his reflection in the cloudy mirror hanging on the back of the door.

His family was still asleep.

Loving the solitude, he always took advantage of the fact that they were not morning people.

He had taken a nice hot shower. After using his power to dry is hair, he styled his clean and shiny raven hair into long spikes that reached out haphazardly all over his head.

He tilted his head while his tongue toyed with the labret just below his bottom lip.

His mouth was desirable, and his lips were full and had just the right amount of pout to them when he was brooding.

Knowing how to use that mouth and those lips to please women was a talent he had acquired with lots of practice.

He was pondering whether to put color on the tips of his hair, red, blue, or just go natural.

He stared back at his reflection into his own golden brown eyes, winked, nodded once, and smiled; he had decided he'd go natural.

Assessing himself further, standing naked as the day he hatched from the pod, he started flexing his muscles.

Again nodding his head with approval, 'I might work out later, keep this sexy bronze body perfect,' he thought.

Yeah, he knew he was Da'Man. The bitches think he is sexy.

He lifted the corner of his mouth with a smirk while cupping his crotch thinking salaciously, 'who wouldn't like this big love muscle hammering their brains out. Damn, I'd fuck myself if I could.' Thinking he had just said the funniest thing ever, Zan let out a chuckle and continued to smirk.

'Leather, yeah leather pants is what I will wear today.'

He dressed in the private section of the area in the sewer that he called his bedroom.

He came out looking bold and sexy in a tight black t-shirt with ripped off sleeves that hugged his broad shoulders and muscles like a glove.

His black leather low cut pants fit his narrow hips perfectly, and accentuated his impressive package from the front, and his tight muscular ass from the back.

After lacing his Doc Martens, he picked up his worn black leather jacket, then Zan headed out.

Zan suddenly felt his hackles rise. It surprised him. He immediately went on high alert.

He felt something was off kilter when he started out of the sewer toward the streets.

He kept feeling a tingle or vibration at the back of his mind as he walked the street. He had felt it off and on for the past two weeks.

It was like something or someone was reaching out to him.

This made him nervous and uneasy.

The vibes started easing off until he could barely feel them.

He picked up his gait walking just a little faster. He could see his own breath in puffs as he tried to keep warm on this crisp New York morning.

Zan liked being up at dawn so he could have some private time to himself before his crew woke up bitchin' about one thing or another.

Things that they wanted, or which direction his lead should take. Zan usually just reminded them that he was Da'Man.

He never hesitated to harshly put them back in their pecking order again.

Zan's thoughts turned dark as he started feeling resentful. Zan was the 'responsible' one. He would die for them. He knew it, and his family knew it.

He was their fuckin leader after all, and recently he was getting pretty fuckin tired of it.

Hell, he wondered who the prick was that dumped this whole 'responsibility' load of shit on him, there had to be, just had to be, more meaning in his life than this.

He was often lonely and confused. Zan wasn't really sure exactly how old the four of them were.

After all none of them knew how old they were when they came out of the pods. When he was hatched he didn't know anything about calendars or dates.

They could only estimate their true age.

He figured that he was about 18 or 19 years old now. Zan taught himself how to read.

When he was younger, during one of his excursions out of the sewer, he was casing a small school supply store to take things back that they might be able to use.

Luckily he just happened to come up on a learning program that included all the tools that he needed to learn phonics. At the time he had no idea what he had stolen from the shop keeper.

He had no idea that it would profoundly impact all of their futures.

After putting the program to good use, and when he thought he had learned to speak English well enough, he started teaching it to the others.

It was his 'responsibility' to take care of his family. Zan discovered the New York City Library.

He would go there every chance he got and would read to obtain all the information he could get his hands on.

As he got older he learned that he had the ability to scan the book pages with his mind, taking the knowledge and retaining it.

He soon learned through his studies that his life in the sewer wasn't as comfortable and accommodating as he thought.

He wondered why it was that they were in the sewer, and had been there their entire life.

Where were his parents? Like the ones that were so often described in the books he read.

How was it that he was so young, and had such a big responsibility, a family of four, thrust onto him from the day that he and the other three had hatched from the pods?

'Damn, life sucks.' Zan sighed to himself.

Zan, Lonni, Rath, and Ava were the size of five or six year old children when they hatched from the pods.

Four little slime covered beings burst through four separate egg-shaped membranes that had been attached to the sewer wall.

When all four of the children had hatched, three sets of eyes landed on Zan.

Not able to speak aloud only communicating through their feelings, their eyes wordlessly questioned Zan, 'what do we do now?'

He looked back at them intensely and then looked around surveying the surrounding hostile looking environment.

Even at such a young age Zan knew things. He just knew them, more like an instinct, he knew what needed to be done to survive.

He knew the things they needed to avoid. He stood there silently, and then turned again to study the three faces that were looking back at him, he sized them up so to speak.

He felt a bond with them, he felt connected to them. Like they belonged together.

He could have just wondered away like any other innocent child probably would have, but even as a newborn child, brand new to the world, his first instinct was to stay with them, and help lead the other three children to safety.

Even if it was only to hide from all the 'scary stuff' that was out there beyond their hatching room.

Recently, Zan started to feel as though his life was like a wheel spinning while stuck in mud.

He was in a rut. 'OH Shit! My life has turned mundane.' He groaned to himself.

Last week Kal Langley, who identified himself as the Royal 'protector', contacted Zan to set up a meeting with him down in the sewer.

Zan waited patiently for Kal to show up before asking him what he meant by having the title 'Royal Protector.'

After showing up for the meeting and feeling quite arrogant towards the 'boy King,' Kal introduced himself to Zan, then began explaining in a condescending tone, what the duty of a protector was to Zan and the others during their stay here on Earth.

Kal had deserted them and he felt no remorse for doing so. Kal felt a sense of satisfaction thinking how he was living the good life while slacking off his duties to the Royal Four.

Yet, Kal didn't realize who he was dealing with when he revealed his lack of care for the four young people.

Zan was feeling irritated and confused by all the vague answers that Kal continued to dose out to him.

Zan got angrier as the realization of who Kal was in relationship to him and his family became clear.

Without thinking twice, Zan raised his hand and, roaring a feral roar, he sent an energy blast at Kal slamming him into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

Zan pulled up a chair turned it around backwards and straddled it leaning his arms on the back of the chair waiting for Kal to wake up.

Zan wasn't finished with Kal. When Kal finally regained his wits about him, Zan jumped up and grabbed him by the throat letting his 'protector' know that he had some serious explaining to do.

After demanding that Kal explain why he left all of them alone in such a vulnerable state, and deciding that Kal's reasons weren't good enough, Zan roughed Kal up some more.

He warned Kal that he had better be careful and tell him the whole fuckin story.

Kal did tell Zan the 'how and why' it came to pass that they were hatched out of the pods here on Earth.

Kal explained the four podster's destiny to Zan in full detail.

He told Zan of their past lives and how they came from a planet called Antar in the Whirlwind Galaxy.

He explained how each of the children were reborn clones of their previous selves from another lifetime.

Zan is the King of Antar, Rath is his second in command and Vilondra's betrothed, and Vilondra is Zan's sister and a Princess.

Kal told him that in Zan's previous life Zan's and Ava's marriage had been arranged by each of their parents to create a bonding alliance of two different worlds.

Unfortunately, when the time had come for them to stand and take their nuptials; the marriage ritual had been interrupted and the ritual never took place.

Kivar, an enemy to the King, had always envied Zan. Kivar and his band of thugs, invaded the palace and killed Zan, Ava, Vilondra, and Rath.

He murdered them so that he could take over the throne and be the ruler of the planet.

Kal explained that Zan's mother is still alive, and safe in hiding.

Through her anguish from losing her children, the Queen Mother arranged for her children's DNA, along with their betrothed's DNA, to be mixed with human DNA and put into the hatching pods by Antarian scientist.

She sent the pods and a group of watchers to the planet Earth.

This allowed each of them to be reincarnated with the protection and training of the Royal Protectors.

While the Royal Four are here on the planet Earth, the protectors are to prepare them so that they can go back when the time is right and save Antar from Kivar's oppression.

After hearing what Kal had to say, Zan ordered Kal to begin the duties that he was sent out from Antar to perform.

He commanded Kal to provide him an easy access to contact him 24/7.

Zan gave Kal a parting command, "Kal, You will obey me, that is a royal command from your King," Zan said with an air of hubris that came from learning he was a King.

Bowing unfamiliar humility, Kal answered, "As you wish, Your Highness."

Zan swaggered away from Kal, and decided he would tell the others about their 'destiny' when he thought the time was right.

Zan was thinking back to when he and the other three children were small, they never left the pod area of the sewer.

Zan would venture out to sneak food from the other people that made their homes in the sewer.

He was really good at hiding in the shadows, slinking back in the dark places invisible to those around him.

He would bring the food back to his family to eat. As the kids got older, they would venture out further into the sewer.

During their adventures they would sometimes witness homeless people having sex in the make-shift homes dotting the underside of New York City.

By the time the kids turned around 16 or 17 years old, their hormones were raging.

Rath and Vilondra hooked up and started experimenting with a touch here and a touch there which eventually led to full blown fucking.

They liked this thing called sex.

Ava wanted to 'experiment' with Zan, but Zan wasn't ready to do that with Ava.

It wasn't because he didn't have the same desires raging through him that they had, it was just he didn't have them for her.

He would just shake his head when he thought of the fact that Lonni and Rath were fuckin. How could they fuck when they had grown up as family? They were his brother and sister for fuck sake.

For a very long time, the four children thought that every person they saw had hatched out of pods like they did.

They had no idea that they had started their lives different from everyone else.

They didn't know that they were special, and had been designed to carry out a profound destiny on a distant planet.

They were innocent children left to fend for themselves by AWOL protectors.

As they grew older, Zan, Lonni, Rath, and Ava started developing strange new abilities.

They realized that they could do things that humans could not do. They could conjure energy and change objects, manipulate atoms so to speak.

Lonni, Rath, and Ava were always being lectured by Zan to be careful and not let anybody see them using their powers.

Those lectures came from the innate instincts that Zan had regarding their safety.

He knew something was behind his paranoia, but never in his life imagined that it was anything like the enlightening information he had received from Kal their 'so-called' protector.

'Fuck him,' Zan growled. 'The first order of business I will attend to when I get back to Antar will be to throw his sorry ass in the dungeon,' Zan thought while feeling confident in the new found royal authority he now possessed.

Zan felt the vibration, the tingling in the back of his mind again. This brought him out of his reverie.

He stopped in his tracks narrowing his eyes; he scanned the street.

He didn't see anything unusual. He placed his hand on the back of his head.

'Fuck! Can I be any more 'paranoid?!' he thought. "What is causin' dis' shit" Zan whispered out loud.

Zan continued on his path watching, scoping with his eyes, listening, and 'feeling' trying to pick up vibrations.

He put all his senses on high alert. He kept walking, turning corners, he walked for blocks, and then the tingling vibration was so strong it felt like a homing beacon, and it was coming from the brownstone house that was standing right before him.

He stood there looking at it for a moment before moving into the shadows keeping the house in his view.

He realized fleetingly that he had made his way to Manhattan.

He generally never went there unless he was on a mission for something they needed out of pure necessity.

There was no place in Manhattan for punks from the sewers like them.

He had been told that many times by the police that patrolled there.

He made sure his crew stayed away too. 'Fuck Manhattan who needs it, I'm a fuckin King, how many of you fuckers can say that? Yeah, I didn't think so,' he thought to himself.

They would stick out among the other people, and wouldn't blend in.

They couldn't draw attention to themselves like that. It just wasn't safe.

They chose to hang out in their hood where all the punks hung out.

Although, Zan knew with confidence that he could take care of himself in any kind of flex'in situation he found himself in.

In fact, he had a battle scar marking his handsome brow, and a few dotted over his muscular body.

The scars were from when the fights escalated and got a little too dirty; sharp weapons were drawn.

However, he felt it was in all of their best interest to avoid trouble. Rath, on the other hand, thrived on starting fights around their crib and sometimes it was just for the hell of it because he was feeling bored.

Rath was impulsive and couldn't control his anger very well once he got going, the fuckers he was fighting would end up dead; it was too easy for Rath to slip up and get into trouble.

Zan had to keep on top all of Rath's moods.

Zan stood staring at the brown building that held the object of his curiosity and unease.

He walked through the shadows as he investigated the outside of the house.

He didn't want to stir suspicion if someone came along and noticed him.

He winced and squinted his eyes, the vibes were coming full force now.

It wasn't actually a 'bad' sensation, it was just different from anything he had ever felt before.

It was intense, strong, and it confused him. He had to find out what the fuck was behind it.

Zan looked around to see if anyone could see him as he crept up the stairs leading up to the front door of the Brownstone house.

Seeing the coast was clear, he peered through the window that adorned the door, but he didn't see anything unusual when he looked through it.

Inside there was a foyer that lead to a living room with modern furniture.

'Looks like money lives here,' he thought to himself.

The lights were off except for a dim light flickering faintly illuminating the dark living room.

That was all he could make out looking through the window.

Using his powers to heighten his senses even more he listened against the door for sounds, any sound that would indicate that there was someone in the house.

After diligently listening, he again used his powers, but this time to unlock the door.

When he stepped inside and pushed the door closed, he tuned in to his hyper-senses.

He listened and then he sniffed, for a sound or scent that would indicate that there was another person, (or is it an alien?) in the house.

He stood for a few moments taking in his surroundings, always in charge of the situation.

In warrior mode, he started in the direction that had such an intense pull on him.

He was drawn to a door, and was on high alert to take any action necessary to defend himself, or protect his family.

He had to take care of this and take care of it right now.

He reached over and turned the knob and the door slowly creaked open.

His breath hitched when he saw her sitting on the bed up against the headboard.

She had her knees drawn up under her chin with her arms wrapped around her legs.

Her big round chocolate-colored doe eyes opened wide as she looked at him and she whispered in a surprised tone, "It's you."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All of the italicized text is the King's introspection.

 **A King Ponders**

Chapter 2

 _His breath hitched when he saw her sitting on the bed up against the headboard._

 _She had her knees drawn up under her chin with her arms wrapped around her legs._

 _Her big round chocolate-colored doe eyes opened wide as she looked at him and she whispered in a surprised tone, "It's you."_

 _She said his name in a whisper, "Zan._

* * *

Zan just stood there with his mouth open. He was speechless. Excitement overtook him. A huge smile spread across his face, and he rushed towards her, but he stopped midway.

Rolling his shoulders and putting a stern look on his face. He tried hard to regain his composure. It wasn't like him to act giddy. He had to keep his cool.

Zan looked at Liz. 'Damn, she is so beautiful,' he thought to himself. Her hair was dark brown almost black. It was long and hung nearly down to her waist. Her big beautiful eyes were the color of chocolate. Her nose was cute as a button. Her cheeks were flushed and pink showing her embarrassment. Her lips were full and looked delicious. When she looked up at him, he noticed how enticing she looked when she bit nervously on her bottom lip. He wanted to nibble on that lip. He asked himself, 'Is this the sweet innocent girl he met at the New York City Library so many years ago?'

Their eyes locked, and they just stared at each other in silence.

In spite of all his efforts to come across indifferent, she could still see the excitement in his eyes.

She recognized the spark in those beautiful amber gold eyes. He was the only person she had ever seen with eyes like that.

"Lizzy?" Zan was the first to break the silence. "Lizzy? Is it really you?" he said stepping towards her.

"Yes Zan, it's really me," she replied still feeling the shock of seeing him there in her bedroom.

"Zan, how did you…."

"Lizzy, when did you…."

They both began to speak at the same time. Zan looked down at the floor, a huge smile crossed his face.

He looked at her again, "You go ahead, Lizzy," I can wait.

Smiling back at him, she walked across the room to stand in front of him. It didn't go unnoticed by Zan the way her eyes widened as she looked him over from head to toe. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on. Suddenly, she felt shy, and cast her eyes downward.

Zan saw the change in her demeanor. He took her sweet chin in his hand and raised her face up to look him in the eye, "What are you doing Lizzy? You don't have to be shy around me," he said compelling her to look at him.

"Zan, it's just…" she still couldn't shake her shyness.

"Lizzy." He pleaded playfully.

"Ok, I was just wondering how is it that you are here right now? How did you get inside the house? How did you know I was here? Zan, what are you doing here?" She asked him curiously. She was still stunned to see him standing there in her bedroom.

After slamming back to reality, and for just a fraction of a second, Zan looked at Liz like a deer caught in headlights, but he recovered just as fast and put on his passive expression. "Well…." Zan stammered not knowing how to explain.

"I need to ask you a couple questions first," he said trying to come up with an explanation.

* * *

Seeing Liz made Zan think about when he was around 12 years old, and first discovered the New York City Library. He cautiously walked through the library's big doors. He stopped and looked around in awe at all the books he saw on the shelves. He had never seen anything like this place before.

He had no idea what he was going to do there. He didn't even know where to begin. With a look of fascination, he strolled next to the shelves running his hand along the book bindings as he walked.

He had no idea which section of the library he was walking in. He hadn't gotten past the enthrallment he was feeling. He felt like he had hit the information jackpot and he was definitely going to collect.

He walked a bit further and realized he was in the Biological Sciences section. He took one of the microbiology books and opened it up and looked over some of the information.

He was looking at pictures of organisms thinking, 'These little guys exist in their own little world. We can't even see them, and look how they can affect the human body.'

He chuckled to himself as a thought came to him, 'I wonder if there is something out there that can't see us, and do we affect them the same way? Hmmm." he let that thought go as he replaced the book on the shelf and slowly continued on his way looking at the other book titles.

He was slowly moving along the aisle captivated by all of the variety placed before him. He nonchalantly inched his way along.

He bumped hard against someone, and saw books flying through the air in every direction. They ended up scattered all over the floor at the feet of a very interesting human.

"OH! Excuse me!" Liz exclaimed feeling mortified at her bungling. "I'm so sorry."

Zan stood there silently staring at the beautiful, petite, and clumsy creature standing in front of him. He figured she was about the same age as he was. She looked about 12 years old. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail but the sides were springing free, hanging messy along the sides of her face. She looked like she was all thumbs trying to carry too many books. Zan thought she looked cute.

Trying to appear unaffected, he kept an indifferent expression as he said, "You need help with those?" Zan felt strange talking to her. He never talked to anyone besides his family. Talking to another kid was new to him. He felt uncomfortable, but it was thrilling at the same time.

"Yes please. If you don't mind I really could use your help getting them to the table over there," Liz said appreciatively.

Zan took all of the books from her and motioned with his head and said, "That table there?" Liz smiled at him and nodded. He set the books on the table and started to leave. Liz stopped him.

She stuck her hand straight out in front of her, "Hi, my name is Liz. Thank you for helping me."

She noticed that he was not going to volunteer his name so she slowly lowered her hand and asked, "What's your name?" Still looking at her with an unresponsive expression, he didn't say anything. Liz being persistent said, "Well?"

Zan asked, "Well what?" trying to play off not answering her. Yet, as if his feet were glued to the floor, he stood there just looking at her confused by what he was feeling. He wondered what all the rumbling in his stomach was about.

"What's your name?" Liz asked rolling her eyes at the stoic boy standing in front of her.

"Zan." He scoffed, and gave his eyes an animated roll back at her, as if he was put out by telling her his name.

"Zan." She repeated his name slowly; ignoring his attitude. "I like that name," Liz said smiling up at him.

'Well it's a good thing you do, cuz I'm not going to change it for you,' he sing-songed the thought in his head; trying with all the power he had not to like this human girl that he was talking to.

"You want to sit down with me?" Liz pointed out a chair for Zan to sit in.

Feeling weird, and his stomach still rumbling like crazy for 'whatever' reason it was doing so, he declined the offer and pointed back at the shelves of books, "Nah, I have to finish, um, over there."

"Oh, I was just hoping that…." Liz trailed off. "Are you sure you can't sit and talk for a little while?" she asked with a hopeful look.

Zan relented and looked at her with the same stoic expression and said, "Ok, I guess, but only for a minute though," He had a feeling he was going to regret it.

He tried to fight whatever these feelings were, but in the end his overwhelming need for a friend won. He felt happy to be near her. He was enjoying the attention she was giving him. He looked down at his knees while he pursed his lips and frowned. He wondered why he was feeling the way he was about this girl. 'What's so special about her?' he thought to himself all the while knowing the answer to his question.

She was being nice to him.

Zan heard Liz's questioning voice as she spoke to him bringing him back to the present, and the issues at hand.

* * *

"Zan? Are you going to answer my questions?" Liz asked him. "I'm really happy to see you, but how did you get inside the house, and why are you here?"

"Liz, how long you have been here in the City? What you were you doing right before I opened your bedroom door?" he asked Liz getting straight to the point. He needed to figure out where the vibrations had been coming from.

He started concentrating, trying to feel the vibes again. 'There they are,' he thought to himself.

He was feeling them again. They started feeling different. They felt stronger and this time they were connecting with his emotions. He didn't understand what was happening. He gave Liz a startled look.

'I can feel her'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All of the italicized text is the King's introspection.

 **King Ponders**

Chapter 3

 _He started concentrating trying to feel the vibes again, 'there they are,' he thought to himself._

 _He was feeling them again. They started feeling different. They were stronger while coming through, and this time they were connecting with his emotions. He gave Liz a startled look._

 _'I can feel her'_

* * *

Zan became nervous. He had no idea how to start explaining things to Liz. He was confused now more than ever. 'What just happened?' he thought to himself. He had never felt a connection with a human before. Not like that anyway. He stood there wordlessly staring at Liz with a look of awe on his face.

Zan was remembering how this was the girl that he had once cared so much about. Standing here in front of him, after so many years spent apart, stood a beautiful woman. The now grown-up tousled, awkward, petite little girl that captured his 12 year old heart. His first crush; his first love.

With Liz he had the courage to trust someone and open up to share details of his life. He only kept the most essential things to himself. Of course, he would never tell Liz about how 'different' he was. He feared that she wouldn't understand and would reject him.

He would always change the subject when it looked like Liz was going to ask him a prying question about where he lived.

He couldn't tell her that he hatched from a pod and lived in the sewer. He had never been embarrassed about his living conditions before he met her. It never really mattered to anyone. Now he was not so proud of it.

He found that he could not keep a secret from Liz very well. She had an awareness about her that kept Zan on his toes. Liz was smart. It was hard to keep the type of secret like a 12 year old boy not being enrolled and attending school.

When she asked him where he went to school, he lied and gave her the name of a school that he knew was close to the subway entrance that lead to the family crib.

He would always turn the conversation around by immediately asking her the same question, and then would listen attentively when she would go on and on about her school and activities she participated in.

She was aware that he did this, but for the time being, she respected his need for privacy. He was an enigma, and this made him all the more interesting to her.

* * *

Liz went to The Spence School, an all-girls school located on the Upper East Side of New York City. That was why she was living in New York with her Grandma Claudia.

Liz was originally from Roswell, New Mexico. Her parents travelled a lot for the family business, and they thought it was best to let her live with her Grandmother instead of placing her in a boarding school.

Liz was a good student and was happy most of the time. She loved her school. Although sometimes when she thought about her parents, she would cry because she missed them. That didn't mean she didn't love being with her Grandma Claudia, because she dearly loved her Grandma, and felt comfortable living with her.

Liz liked her new 'library' friend. She always looked forward to Wednesdays and Fridays. That was when she made her routine trip to the library. Zan was always waiting there with anticipation written all over his face. Waiting for his beautiful and exciting new friend.

* * *

Standing in front of Zan, Liz peered up into his eyes, and she couldn't believe how handsome Zan had become.

Liz thought his face was sexy as hell. He had his hair styled in long spikes. He had a virile angular jawline, and full masculine lips. The parts of his body that she could see were unbelievably toned and sculpted to perfection.

She saw that on his left arm he had a sleeve of tattoos that added to his provocative appearance. She liked the way the tattoos looked with the black t-shirt and leather pants he was wearing.

She thought his style was erotic, and it excited her. Zan could see excitement written all over her face and he could 'feel' everything she was feeling. He could 'feel' her excitement as it rushed through him in blasts chipping away at his thin control.

He still had the same spellbinding amber gold eyes that could look straight into her soul. Eyes that could hypnotize her and pull her into their depths.

She knew that Zan struggled to speak his feelings out loud, and when they were younger, it was like pulling teeth to get him to tell her things. But his eyes were extremely expressive. Liz always depended on them to communicate what he was feeling at any given time.

Right now he was looking at her in a way that sent heated shivers up and down her spine. She had never seen him look at her this way before. It was frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

Shifting from foot to foot and feeling a bit awkward under his perusal, Liz softly asked the simple question, "What?" as she shyly turned her head to look down at the floor.

Zan was 'feeling' her exhilaration and it immediately sparked a fire inside of him. He didn't hesitate to step forward and stood close enough for his body to brush against hers. She took in his scent and he smelled delicious.

He had a spicy and arousing scent that triggered a sensation that felt like warm oil washing over her body pooling in her most intimate parts. She was drawn to his scent like a moth to a flame, and it worked on her with every breath she took as if he had a built in aphrodisiac. This made Liz dizzy, and she wasn't sure if her legs would hold her up.

He cupped her face in his hands and raised her face so he could look into her eyes. He held her like this for a few moments just gazing and taking in the sensations that her body was sending to him. He felt intoxicated.

'Those beautiful chocolate eyes,' he thought to himself. "You are so beautiful Lizzy," he whispered with a breathy tone; his lips only a fraction of an inch away from her lips.

She tried to read his expression, but it wasn't anything she had seen from him before. His eyes were almost black with... what was it? Love? Passion? Desire? Or all three? He had a seriousness about him that was unsettling to her.

Overwhelmed with the strong passion sweeping through him, he shifted his gaze to her lips. Her lips were plump like two ripe berries that he wanted to nibble on. He had a desire to savor their taste.

Liz shifted in his arms as if to take a step back, but he moved one of his arms to her waist and held her fully against his body; tight yet gently. She didn't fight against him.

She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His breath quickened as he continued to scrutinize her beautiful face. He was memorizing and imprinting every detail of her into his mind.

Zan started to lose control. He so desperately wanted to taste her. With that thought running through his mind he closed the gap between them and he pressed his lips to hers drinking her in; causing her essence to careen through to his very soul.

While Zan kissed her, Liz was entranced and spellbound. She caught fire from the surge of hunger and raw passion that swept through her body. It was foreign and electric; sparks were flying between them.

Her arms snaked up, and she knitted her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Fully aware that her Zan, her first crush, and her first love was right there in her bedroom with his lips fused to hers causing depths of passion that she had never known before.

His tongue touched her lips, and Liz boldly sucked it into her mouth and began to gently suck on it. This was almost Zan's undoing.

Zan took pride in how he could keep a cool control over himself. Always the one calling the shots; setting the direction or pace of any situation. He didn't feel any different about that fact when he was pleasuring the woman he was with. Yet, when Liz sucked on his tongue, a jolt of pleasure shot through him and landed straight in his groin causing his cock to instantly swell and become hard as granite. He almost flew right over the edge, and he had to fight desperately to keep from falling. Zan couldn't believe that he almost came in his pants.

The power she had over his body and the way it was responding to a simple kiss was shocking. The pleasure he was feeling was causing his resolve to dwindle, but still he fought to get himself back under control.

Overcome by the emotions that were building in her, Liz's knees began to buckle. Zan was having the same effect on her resolve as well.

He easily embraced her safely with his strong muscular arm; holding her right where he wanted her. He continued to kiss her and wanted the kiss to last forever.

They broke apart gasping; both needing to take a breath. They both looked at each other with amazement reflecting in their eyes.

Zan just couldn't hold back; his lips captured hers again hard and hungry. There was nothing tentative or gentle about the kiss.

He wondered to himself, 'How can I be addicted after only one kiss?' He knew he was a goner. He knew that even after all this time he was still in love with 'his Lizzy.'

Zan gave in to his enraptured emotions. It felt good. It felt euphoric. He didn't want to fight it. He told himself, 'It can't hurt to feel this way, out of control for a moment, right? I can take control after…'

Then he thought, 'after what? Man, you' thinkin' too much,' he rebuked himself.

He then allowed himself to get lost in Liz again. He moved his mouth to her neck. He started kissing a path from behind her ear to her pulse point where he lingered.

He nibbled and sucked on her neck so passionately it left marks. As he rubbed her lower back in a circular pattern, his hand inched down toward her round bottom. He cupped her left butt cheek with his strong hand and gently massaged and kneaded it drawing her tightly up against him. Feeling his erection pressing into her stomach made Liz completely aware of how excited their kisses were making him.

In the sexual haze that had enveloped her, Liz was having a conflict of her own.

'Do I stop him, or do I let him take me to regions I've only fantasized about,' she debated with herself.

Zan pulled away from her again panting breathlessly and he locked his passion filled eyes on hers. Liz let out a gasp when she looked back at him. What she saw almost made her fall apart right then and there in his arms.

The love that was radiating from his eyes was intense and beautiful; emanating across his ruggedly handsome face.

She knew right then and there that she would not be able to stop herself even if she gave it her best shot.

Zan was in control.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A King Ponders

Chapter 4

 _Zan pulled away from her again panting breathlessly and he locked his passion filled eyes on hers. Liz let out a gasp when she looked back at him. What she saw almost made her fall apart right then and there in his arms._

 _The love that was radiating from his eyes was intense and beautiful; emanating across his ruggedly handsome face._

 _She knew right then and there that she would not be able to stop herself even if she gave it her best shot._

 _Zan was in control._

* * *

Zan's hands were trembling as he was caressing Liz. His hands had made their way under her shirt to the silky skin on her back. With his big hands splayed he desperately tried to touch as much skin as possible with each embrace.

He moved from underneath her shirt, and he cupped Liz's face with both hands. Running his thumbs over her cheeks while drinking in her delicate features.

He felt the surge of a vibrating energy flow from Liz through the connection, and it jolted him like he had been hit by a bolt of lightning; sending a blissful sexual charge buzzing throughout his body.

His eyes turned wild, and he growled when he heard her breathe out his name. Not being able to endure anymore, he said with a raspy voice, "Liz, I need you. I need to make love to you."

Liz, closed her eyes and let out a sensual sigh, and then nodded her consent. That was all he needed.

His lips came crashing down on to her lips and he kissed her with every bit of passion he was feeling. The emotional walls that he had built so strong for protection; the walls that he hid behind; started to teeter; threatening to fall down around him.

He wanted to show her the things he couldn't say with his voice. Liz wanted answers, and he wanted to give them to her.

Zan, backed Liz over to her bed. He nibbled and sucked at her lower lip the way he always wanted to do in his fantasies. Zan was interrupted when a sense of his own apprehension start to rise, but he managed to push it down. He considered just letting things take its course and accept the end result.

He knew that the flashes would start the minute he began to make love to Liz. He didn't know how Liz would react to them. Would she run from him? Would she embrace the knowledge he was about to reveal to her? Would she look at his life and his heart through the flashes and accept him completely for who he really was? Could she still love him knowing the truth about him being an alien?

This is the one time Zan felt like a coward. The thought of running away from Liz crossed his mind, but doing so would only confirm that he was a coward.

Zan chastised himself, 'I'm a fuckin' King of a whole planet. I have alien power in my hands. I'm not afraid of anybody or anything'…..closing his eyes he mentally sagged and admitted, 'except for little Liz Parker.'

Zan started to cool off, and Liz was aware of this.

"Zan, what's wrong?" she asked.

He just shook his head and turned his eyes away from her. He wanted to prolong the inevitable. He was going to have to tell her the truth before he could ever touch her the way he longed to touch her. Zan avoided eye contact as he felt her looking at him confused.

Liz was afraid that Zan would withdraw back inside himself like he so often did when he was a young boy. He always recoiled back inside himself when communicating his feelings to her became difficult. Liz felt that if it was in her power to do so that she would not let him dance around the subject this time. She wanted Zan in every way, and wanted to know what was in his heart.

"Zan? Please, you can tell me, Please." Liz said.

* * *

Zan knew that she loved him, he felt it through the connection. He wouldn't be satisfied with things until he opened up his side of the connection letting it flow from him to her, but he was afraid.

Zan was in love with Liz. He had never loved anyone but her. Even when she went away all those years ago, he never stopped loving her. His love for Liz burned in the background like a small pilot light that was ready to ignite a flame at his bidding. He kept this tiny flame tucked away safe in his heart. It was fueled by the memories of Liz and the fantasies that Zan often had during his quiet times. Being near her now, and holding her in his arms, the tiny flame threatened to ignite an all-consuming fire storm.

Zan looked into Liz's pleading eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to do it. After all these years he was going to tell Liz the truth. Let her know who he really was. What he was able to do with his powers. How he had gotten to her house and suddenly appeared at her bedroom door. He was going to share the details of his destiny. He was going to tell her the truth.

* * *

He knew his story would shock Liz if she chose to believe him. He knew for sure it would capture the scientific side of Liz and she would not run away. At least until she satisfied her curiosity by asking him a million questions. He just didn't know if her heart could love an alien that hatch from a pod deep down in the sewers of New York City.

"Liz, let's take a seat," he sighed pointing towards the bed.

"Okay," she answered sitting next to him.

Zan closed his eyes tight not knowing how to start. His hands were trembling and he felt nervous. He rubbed his hands over his face roughly and puffed out a loud breath as he stalled.

'Hellfire, I don't get nervous. This fuckin' love is going to kill me,' he scoffed to himself.

Liz took her hand and placed it gently on his thigh and looked at him and softly said, "Zan, you know that you can trust me. I love you, Zan. I always have. You can tell me anything, okay?" She said encouragingly.

Zan swallowed hard, then said a little too loudly, "Okay," then jumped to his feet.

He began to pace. With his jaw clinching, and nerves on edge, he stopped abruptly and turned to Liz and said, "Liz, I have a confession to make."

Liz's eyes went wide and she answered slowly giving him a hopeful look, "O…kay."

"No Liz, you can't say anything until I'm finished talking. Promise me that you will listen to me until I've told you everything. Promise me, Liz." He said in a tone that almost sounded like a command.

"I promise, Zan," she answered seriously.

"Okay then. Here we go." Zan looked away from her; closed his eyes; blew out a breath, and quickly turned to look at Liz with an unsettling seriousness.

"Liz, what I am about to tell you may influence whether you can love me or not." He began.

"Hell, it may influence whether or not you'll want to be in the same room with me," he murmured.

"Zan, please, it's okay. Say what you need to say," she encouraged again.

"Liz, the things that I've told you about myself were not completely true," he looked away so he wouldn't see her face fall with disappointment.

"Liz, I'm an alien," Zan blurted out.

"I was aboard the ship that crashed in Roswell, NM in the year 1947, I hadn't been born yet when the ship crashed."

He went on to tell her everything that Kal Langley had revealed to him when he met with Kal. How Zan and his family were alien royalty. That Zan was a King. Zan went through all the details about the murder on the distant planet, the DNA mixed to create hybrids, and as a result of those things he was now on the planet Earth.

Liz started to say something and Zan quickly reminded her of her promise to wait until he finished his story. She remained quiet not sure how to respond to what Zan was telling her.

Zan went on to explain how he, his brother, and sisters were in pods and that's why they survived the crash. He told her how their pods were placed in the sewers by a protector. He went into detail how they each came out of a pod as a newborn looking like a five or six year old child. How they could walk, but they didn't know how to talk.

He told her that they communicated through a connection that they all shared after coming out of the pods. The four aliens no longer shared that connection once they learned how to verbally communicate. It just kind of fizzled out. He used that information as an opportunity to segue to the topic of his and Liz's connection.

Before he continued he looked over at her face to gauge her expression, trying to see if she was doing okay with the information that he was sharing. At this point he had not actually 'felt' any indication of what she was feeling.

What was she feeling? What is that look on her face? Then he 'felt' it coming across the connection; a hint of amusement.

'Well fuck me! She doesn't believe a fuckin' word I'm saying,' Zan scoffed to himself as he cast her an incredulous expression.

It frustrated him and made him feel stupid at the same time. Simply stated, he was not happy. The (somewhat) pleading look that he had on his face while he was sharing his life with her was morphing into an angry scowl.

"Here I am telling you the most intimate fuckin' details of my whole fuckin' existence, and you, you sit there fuckin' laughing at me!' Zan blared out at Liz.

"Fuck all of this, I'm out of here!" he said turning on his heels about to march out of the house.

"Zan! No! Don't go," Liz responded as she hurriedly took hold of his arm.

Zan stopped in his tracks, he didn't say anything he just looked straight ahead. Although he was furious, he needed to hear what she had to say. This had placed him a vulnerable position. He felt like she held all the cards. He did not like this feeling at all. Where was Zan's cool control?

"Zan. I know you are angry with me right now, but think about how you would react if you were in my position, and I were the one telling you that story. Wouldn't you require a little more proof?" she implored seriously. She didn't think it was unreasonable to ask for proof.

Zan looked at her, and then a smirk curled up the side of his mouth.

"Your position? OH, I'll give you proof alright." He chuckled.

Zan let go of the walls that were blocking his side of the connection, and let them come tumbling down all at once. He grabbed Liz into his arms and pressed his lips hard against hers and let the connection crash into her at full force. It started out as an angry kiss, but as he received flashes from her he became more serene and gentle.

She felt him flowing through every inch of her body; his presence and his scent. She felt like her reality had shifted and she was caught up in a wormhole flying back through time; reliving sweet moments of a time in the past that she had spent with Zan.

She could feel how much he loved her when he was so young.

It hurt Liz when she had to leave New York and go back to Roswell to rejoin her parents. Zan never showed up to tell her goodbye. She now knows what happened.

Zan was there. He was standing in the shadows with tear tracks running down his face and big tears were dripping from his chin. Liz could feel his young heart breaking into pieces as he watched 'his sweet Lizzy' get into a car and ride away. His only friend in the world was leaving him.

She felt what he felt tonight when he opened the bedroom door and saw that it was her, his Lizzy, sitting on the bed.

She felt his desire, passion, and yearning to make love to her. He let her see how important he thought it was that she knew the truth about him. She understood his fear of telling her about his life, and how vulnerable he felt. Most of all, she felt how much he loves her more than his own life.

Zan broke the connection. Liz closed her eyes and let her body go limp in Zan's arms. She was processing all that had just happened between them. What had just happened to her? She wanted to make sense of all the things that she saw through their connection. How did she see into Zan's soul? She would get answers later. She lingered on the sensation that was pulsing through her body.

What she felt was both amazing and breathtaking. Zan was beautiful. His heart was beautiful.

"Oh…Zan, you are my Zan," Liz sighed as she looked into his eyes and touched his face. "Zan, I love you. I love you so much."

At first Zan just stared at how beautiful she looked, and he was taking in how wonderful it felt to hold her.

He heard her whimper in a pleading tone, "Zan, please."

The sound of her voice further aroused Zan. He slowly closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were black as onyx. The connection was wide open now, and Zan knew exactly what Liz wanted from him.

Zan let out a jagged breath while thinking just how willing he was to give Liz exactly what she wanted.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A King Ponders

Chapter 5

 _"Oh…Zan, you are MY Zan," Liz sighed as she looked into his eyes and touched his face. "Zan, I love you. I love you so much."_

 _At first Zan just stared at how beautiful she looked, reeling in a blissful euphoria at how wonderful it felt to hold her._

 _He heard her whimper in a pleading tone, "Zan, please."_

 _The sound of her voice further aroused Zan. He slowly closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were black as onyx. The connection was wide open now, and Zan knew exactly what Liz wanted from him._

 _Zan let out a jagged breath while thinking just how willing he was to give Liz exactly what she wanted._

* * *

Zan let his sexual prowess guide him. He was in auto-drive, and gave in to the primal compulsion stirring inside of him. Their connection was flared to the hilt.

He reached up and fisted a hand full of Liz's hair tilting her head back to give him better access to her mouth. Their lips collided hard in a frenzied kiss.

He ran his other hand down Liz's neck and across her chest in a slow deliberate caress. He was leaving a heated trail over the exposed parts of her skin. His hand continued to travel southward until it hit its destination.

Zan cupped Liz's breast over her shirt with the palm of his hand. He gently massaged her breast while he kissed her. He felt a hard point pressing into his palm through her clothes, He sighed hard and quickly bent down to place his mouth over her breast while it was still covered with her shirt and bra. He gave her breast a wet kiss; clamping his lips around her nipple. He began to alternate sucking and nipping the hard bud that strained against the layers of material that barricaded him from his prize. This earned him a mewling moan from Liz, expressing how much she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

Needing to kiss her lips again, he moved his lips to hers and gave her another heated kiss. When he deepened the kiss, he started thrusting his tongue into Liz's mouth showing her what his intensions were. Liz matched his passion with her tongue doing its own mating dance; stirring up a fire in Liz that she never knew could ever exist.

Zan moved his hand underneath Liz's shirt and traveled up her ribs grazing his thumb over the side of her bra covered breast. He was fully aware that no man had ever been allowed to touch Liz's pristine body. He knew she was a virgin. She didn't have to tell him this, the knowledge came from the connection they shared.

He could feel every tingle; every shiver that she felt, and it was driving him to a level of excitement that was maddening. He was restraining himself in a way that surprised even him. He thought he might lose his mind.

He also 'felt,' that there was a 'fear of the unknown' racing through her mind.

Zan whispered her name, "Liz?"

As if she were in a daze, she slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him distractedly, her dilated pupils made her chocolate colored eyes almost black; indicating just how far their passion had driven her to a sexual awakening. She was lost and reveling in a world of sensations that she knew as 'Zan.'

She answered him with a dreamy voice, "hmm?"

Her physical reaction to him was pulsing throughout his body with a rhythm that matched his own heartbeat. He could feel and experience her excitement as it built on his own; increasing the intensity to a level that he himself had never felt before.

Zan would never admit it out loud, but this was all new to him too. This was the first time for him to experience the alien side of his sexuality. He'd had sex with women, but it was just that, sex. He'd fuck them with no strings attached. He had his share of booty calls.

Sure, there were some women that he liked a lot, but he never loved any of them. He never 'felt' any of them through a connection. This was the first time he shared so much of himself, his heart, his soul; at least he thought that it was anyway.

He had to hang on, and couldn't go forward with this before he explained a few more things to her. He had to let her know, and make perfectly clear, exactly what this would mean for both of them.

His building frustration caused him to let out a growl from deep within his throat. Trying to gain a bit more composure Zan began to speak softly aloud to Liz.

"Liz, I know I will be your 'first.' You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you. I promise you that I will be gentle with you. Liz, I love you," Zan spoke with a gentle, and open honesty that contradicted his identity.

He was rough around the edges; a 'don't fuck with me' kind of guy, yet Liz brought out a side of him that spoke to her with a gentle calming tone that soothed Liz's nerves.

He told Liz that he loved her. Before now, he had never told a woman that he was in love with her; not even Liz, even though he did love Liz.

Zan always had one love, and that was the 'cute little human girl' with all the books and stringy hair; that he first loved as a best friend. She was standing here with him now all grown up, just like him.

Their relationship was evolving into something completely different. A new kind of love. At the moment, it was a love that burned throughout his body like fire; igniting the flames of arousal, protectiveness, and even possessiveness.

Yes, he wanted her. He wanted her in a way that the human side of him thought he would only dream about in his private fantasies on lonely nights. The alien side of him wanted to claim her for his mate.

The thought came to Zan that this was all happening really fast. His innate, sometimes very annoying instincts, were rearing their ugly head again. He knew on a deep level what all this meant to both he and Liz.

He got her attention as he communicated through the connection that once they made love their lives would be cemented; there would be no changing their mind afterwards, and no going back. They would be bonded with a bond that transcended an earthly marriage. She would be his mate.

They would be bound by a gossamer thread of energy binding together their minds and souls. Their thoughts and their emotions would be wide open to each other through the incredible connection they shared.

When Zan looked down into Liz's eyes, she could see that the beautiful amber gold color was back in his eyes. He had a look of love and unconcealed emotion that made her head spin from the intense effect it had on her.

She could 'feel' all of what he was feeling through their connection. It nearly knocked the wind out of her a few times from the shear strength of it, causing her to gasp for breath.

Zan looked like he was going to ask her something, but was holding back. The pulsing connection gave him the determination to ask Liz what he wanted so desperately to ask her. So he took the bull by the horns, and just came right out and asked her the lingering questions out loud.

"Liz, I have some things I want to ask you. It's important to both of us," he said.

"I know this is fast…that we just met up after being separated from each other for seven years," he continued. "It's just that… deep inside of me, with the connection, I can feel the love you feel for me," He pulled her into his arms, and held her tight to his body and asked her the important questions.

"Liz, will you be my Queen? Will you accept me and the bond? Can you love me forever?" he asked sucking in a huge breath that he didn't even realize he needed.

Liz didn't answer immediately. She stood looking at him with an unreadable expression. She had a million rational thoughts fly through her head that leaned toward a need to say no, yet her heart was screaming, yes.

She knew that they both were rushing things. After all she had just met him again tonight. Also, look at the circumstances of how they met each other again,' she thought.

'What about all those nights I cried for him? I cried for my Zan. What about the times I could sense him needing me all through the years that we were separated. How about all the times I needed him?' She analyzed her thoughts to herself. 'Did she still want to be away from him?' she asked herself.

She continued to rationalize in her mind that as archaic as it seemed, in some places they still had arranged marriages, and the bride and groom met at the time of the wedding.

Then she thought, 'In more antiquated times, Kings and Queens, sometimes met only a few days before their wedding.'

'Zan is a King. I will be a Queen,' Liz simplified to herself, as she continue to mull it over in her mind.

Then her eyes connected with Zan's eyes.

She looked at his face, past the hard edge he was so renowned for, and she saw the Zan that she understood so well. The one that she would always love. The one that was asking her to accept him 'forever.' He was giving her his 'forever' and she wanted to accept it.

While giving Liz the time to make her decision. Zan thought he would pass out from the suspense. He let out the breath he was holding only to quickly suck in another and begin holding it. She was making him sweat bullets. He didn't have very much patience anyway, and this was killing him.

'Will I ever make it out of this alive,' he thought to himself. Afraid to allow himself to hope that she would love him forever. 'Could she love me forever?' He thought feeling some of his confidence fly out of the window. He needed to pace, but he coached himself to hang on, and wait for her to speak.

Liz looked up into his anxious face. When he saw her slowly start to nod her head, he felt his heart stop beating. He leaned forward bringing his head down to make level eye contact with her.

Her nod sped up, and he saw a grin spread from ear to ear as she firmly stated, "Yes, Zan, I will be your Queen. Yes, I will accept you and the bond. Yes, Zan, I love you, and will love you forever." She spoke the words to him as if she were swearing an oath.

Zan stood there paralyzed unable to speak for a few moments, not actually believing what he had heard. 'Did Liz just say what I thought she said?' he questioned himself. He had to hear it again.

"Liz, did you just say, yes?" he asked watching Liz's head bob up and down with a big smile on her face.

"Zan, I said yes," she started to giggle as she answered and then asked her own question, "Did you just ask me to marry you alien style?"

"Well, yes, I guess I did, Ms. Parker, and you told me that you would marry me," He purred with a mischievous grin as he slowly walked towards her and swept her up into his arms.

Zan quickly looked around the room to assess their security, He had some precautions to take. Liz will be his Queen now, and she was his first priority. It wouldn't do for someone or something to walk in on them at this vulnerable time. He didn't want to deal with Rath, Lonnie, or Ava making an unplanned appearance. He would introduce Liz to his family later.

"Liz, do you live alone?" he asked not yet knowing if her Grandma lived with her.

"Yes I live alone. My Grandma passed away a year ago, and she left the house to me. That's why I'm here in New York. Well, one of the reasons. I had every intention of finding you. I was about to hire a private investigator, but you showed up at my door. My bedroom door to be precise," she made an unfamiliar attempt to look sultry as she said that last part. Zan was her husband now after all; her alien husband anyway; they had declared their love and their willingness to bond.

'Liz was going to look for me.' Zan thought with joy in his heart.

Still locked in each other's arms, Zan thought it was time to hurry and get the house secured so they could get on to more pressing business; like an alien bonding; the alien honeymoon, he thought with a smile. His smile turned into a big goofy grin as he released himself from her embrace. What he was feeling was pure elation, but he needed to get to the tasks at hand.

Liz quietly watched in awe as he turned serious, and slipped into a warrior King as he scanned the perimeters with his hyper-senses. Liz thought it he sexy as hell. He sealed the house off in such a way that an army wouldn't be able to break through the barriers.

Stealth was an ability that Zan was born with, and it came in handy right now. He knew how to avert his detection from friend or foe.

He asked Liz if she needed anything. Hoping she would say no, so that he could finally take her in his arms and have his way with her.

Zan had waited long enough. It was time; their time.

He wouldn't rush. They had all the time they needed now, and didn't have to rush.

"Wait," Liz put her hand out for him to stop walking towards her. "Turn around, and don't look."

Zan looked a little confused, but smiled and complied with her request.

He could hear Liz pull out a dresser drawer and rummage around as if she was furiously looking for something. Then she ran across to her bathroom and instructed him with 'no peeking.'

Zan raised both hands as a sign of concession to show that he was going to do just as she asked.

Liz came back from the bathroom and crawled up and moved to the middle of the bed with her legs pulled to the side and leaned to prop herself with one arm. Her dark silky hair was cascading across her shoulders and ran nearly down to her hips.

She had changed into a beautiful little babydoll nightie. It had a pale pink sheer mesh halter neck, and lace cups. It came with a matching tiny thong. Liz looked sexy cute.

This wasn't exactly what she would have chosen for this particular night, but this was the sexiest thing she had with her that could even be construed as sexy.

Before Zan could let out a frustrated sigh, Liz told him that he could turn around now.

He pivoted around only to stop in his tracks.

'Oh Fuck,' Zan breathed. The vision of Liz sitting on the bed instantly caused his body to harden. His eyes swiftly turned black.

Zan quickly stripped his tee shirt over his head and Liz got her first unrestricted view of her husband's glorious body. Her eyes landed on impressively toned biceps and pectoral muscles. 'His muscles are huge.' Liz thought.

Liz's eyes grew wider and her pulse sped up as her eyes continued to scan over the body of the man, the Adonis, the Greek god, standing before her.

There it was again, that intoxicating aroma; a scent that she now associated with Zan. She wondered if it were pheromones that her senses were honing in on, and how could she ever resist the inebriating effect that they were having on her body, she didn't know; she didn't care, because she didn't want to resist. She wanted Zan.

She crooked her finger signaling for him to come over to her. She looked at him with a natural seduction that she didn't know she had.

Zan hurriedly waved his hand over his pants using his powers to change them from leather to maroon silk pajama pants. They hung low on his hips giving Liz a delectable view of his hard grid shaped abdomen, and the magnificent defining muscular lines that ran just from above his hip bones down towards his groin. Liz gave an audible sigh of approval. Zan was hot.

Zan started moving towards Liz with the grace of a panther stalking his prey.

He stopped next to the bed; their marriage bed, and Liz went up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a shy smile.

Zan wanted nothing more than to lay Liz down on her back and take her hard and fast, but not tonight. He would make love to Liz, with no emotional walls, and no fears; nothing to hold him back.

Zan cupped Liz's face with his hands and leaned in and gave her a long gentle kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair and moved his hand down to caress her neck tenderly.

When they broke the kiss, Liz urged him on by leaning back and looking up at him with adoration.

"Are you an Angel?" He whispered softly.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A King Ponders

Chapter 6

 _Zan cupped Liz's face with his hands and leaned in and gave her a long gentle kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair and moved his hand down to caress her neck tenderly._

 _When they broke the kiss, Liz urged him on by leaning back and looking up at him with adoration._

 _"Are you an Angel?" He whispered softly._

* * *

Zan put his arm under Liz's legs and scooped her up and placed her gingerly in the middle of the bed. He knelt at her feet as if he were praying to a deity; the goddess that lay before him. Had the Universe taken pity on his lonely tormented soul and presented him with this beautiful gift to heal him?

Zan started the task of removing her nightie. He ached to see her body. He didn't want to wait. He kissed his way over the exposed part of her chest and shoulders as his hands unfastened the straps that tied at her neck. He reached down and slowly lifted the nightie up and over her head.

His breath quickened and his skin heated as his eyes poured over her small firm breasts. He reached out and placed his palms over the rose colored tips causing her to mewl with pleasure.

He leaned down and replaced his hand with his lips; teasing the hard point with his tongue. Liz grabbed him by his hair and pressed him hard to her; she needed more.

Liz moaned as began to suckle her breast. She whimpered with disappointment when he released her, but it was only a moment before he found her other breast and gave it equal attention.

He moved his hands down to her hips; and hooked his fingers in the tiny thong and began to peel it down her legs, revealing his prize.

He moved back to the bottom of the bed and lifted her foot to his lips giving it a kiss.

Zan focused on their connection with the intention of passing energy pulses and impressions through its portal to stimulate and heighten her arousal.

Slowly starting with her toes he began to caress his way up her smooth legs with his big hands; the hands that were empowered with an ethereal ability to excite his lover, his Queen.

He could feel the bond as it started to join them together.

"Liz, can you feel it. It's happening, I can feel the bonding," he spoke in awe to his wife.

Liz closed her eyes and said with a trembling voice, "Yes Zan, I feel it. Oh yes, I can feel it."

His powers traveled through the connection and stirred up her body, setting off fireworks within her that shook her to her very foundation.

Teasing her he moved his hands up her legs, over her soft skin, deliberately avoiding the delicate folds at the juncture that separated her thighs. He wanted to slowly build her up to an intense orgasm.

Frustrated from his teasing, she began to gasp for breath and panted his name, "ZAN?"

"Shhh. Let me do this," he whispered gently, soothing her.

His hands had made their way up her body over her smooth abdomen and were now cupping her breasts. He focused all of his concentration on her breasts and sent a buzzing thrill zinging down through her body landing at her wet core.

Liz's body instantly contracted and arched up off the bed causing Liz to let out a long throaty moan. A smile crossed his face, and he inserted two fingers and began pumping them. He positioned his thumb to put pressure on her little pleasure button. She started to rock against his hand trying to ease her tension, but it only made her need more.

Zan could feel that she was more than ready, both mentally and physically to receive him, yet he continued his ministrations.

Zan moved his hard body over Liz, taking care not to crush her. His eyes were churning with different shades of amber, black and gold as he softly vowed with high emotions, "Liz, you are my Queen. I will love you forever."

Liz circled her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a searing kiss while grinding her wet core against his rigid member.

Liz needed to touch Zan. She felt as though she would die if she didn't touch him now. She wanted to see him. She had never seen a naked man before, except in pictures, of course.

She rolled them over and straddled his powerful thighs. He reached his hands up to touch her breasts, but she shook her head no, and whispered, "It's my turn."

It wasn't going to be easy for him to let her take charge, it wasn't how Zan rolled, but he made the choice to submit to her, and placed his arms out to his sides.

He had decided before they ever started that he would take it slow with Liz. She was innocent. This was her first time. He wanted her needs to be fulfilled any way she wanted. If she needed to see him, then his body was hers for the taking.

Zan stared up at her as her hands cupped his face. She looked at his handsome features, and her breath hitched as she saw just how strikingly handsome, and aroused his face looked at that moment. She saw how perfect and straight his nose was. His full lips were parted the tiniest bit, and moved ever so slightly as little puffs of breath escaped from between them as his breathing sped up.

She smoothed her hands down over his strong jaw to gently caress his neck. Liz had the overwhelming desire to mark Zan as her own. She leaned in placing her mouth just below his earlobe, giving him a wet kiss nipping his neck with her teeth, and sucking his neck vigorously, leaving her mark on him, and causing him to moan loudly.

Liz raised up over him again running her hands down the center of his chest, and swept them outward over each of his hard pecs. She began lightly tracing her nails over the skin there. Zan let out a groan from deep within his chest.

Liz placed her finger in her mouth and pulled it out with a pop. She ran the tip of her wet finger over Zan's little nipple and leaned down and softly blew on it. She watched it pucker and he let out a hiss from the sensation that flew over him.

She let her hands travel southward and paused at the six sculpted muscles that made up his abdomen.

'Could anything be more beautiful?' she thought as she traced her fingers along.

He felt her tongue giving his navel special attention. He leaned up to watch her love him with her mouth, and she was sending chills up his spine.

She raised up again and scooted farther down his legs. She traced her finger down the soft hair that trailed from his navel and ending at a nest of hair that surrounded his manhood; stopping at the band of his pants.

Then she gently traced her fingers over the toned muscles that defined his hips.

She looked at the tenting in the front of his pants and her eyes darted and lingered on his as if to ask for his approval.

She saw his eyes flash to black as Zan sucked in a breath. He smiled at her and nodded his approval.

She paused a moment, squeezing her eyes closed, and when she opened them she untied the string that was holding up his pants.

He lifted his hips to make it easier for her to pull them down his legs.

She looked at Zan's manhood. Her eyes fluttered and then grew wide. She looked at him with a straight face.

Already knowing what she was thinking he asked her, "What's wrong Liz?"

She swallowed hard and said, "It won't fit."

He looked at her with renewed adoration and purred, "We can make it fit."

Liz nodded her head and continued the journey of discovering Zan's body.

She curled her small fingers around his shaft and squeezed while running a finger lightly over the tip. Zan's eyes rolled upward as his head fell back onto the pillow.

"Oh Fuck," he faintly whispered.

She was amazed at how hard and erect he felt, while the skin felt like velvet to her fingertip.

She took her hand and cupped his heavy balls and gently rolled them, she looked up at Zan face and saw a strained look of pleasure. She could tell that he was enjoying it.

She felt a sudden urge to touch him with her lips. She had heard some of the girls at school talk about women putting their mouths 'there' and wondered if Zan would like it.

She leaned down to kiss him and her lips landed on the most sensitive spot on the tip of his cock causing Zan to buck his hips.

'Oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck, she has her lips on my cock, oh shittt,' he thought in his mind as he let out an incoherent murmur.

He was afraid that he would shoot his load right in her face. 'Oh no, no, no, that cannot happen,' he quickly grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed it to get his body back under control.

"Liz… Sweetheart, you have to stop. It will be over and we haven't even gotten to the best part.

She raised her head up over him and wrinkled her nose and asked, "You don't like it?"

"Oh, Liz, doll, I love it too much." He reassured her and kissed her passionately.

Zan quickly flipped them over. Now he was on top. He nudged her legs farther apart with his thigh and positioned himself over her. His cock pressed against her folds teasing them both.

He wanted to be inside of her so badly. He gritted his teeth as his thighs trembled with restraint. Liz could see his jaw clenching as he tried to hang on to his control.

"Zan. Please," Liz begged.

He reached between them and took his erection in his hand and ran the tip through her folds to find her opening. He press gently against her and knew that he would have to take this in several slow steps.

He locked on to Liz's gaze with his black eyes that were full of arousal as he began to penetrate her virgin core.

He pushed into her just a little and stopped, watching for her reactions.

He desperately wanted to lose himself in all the sensations. His body wanted to start thrusting hard, but he hung on. Slowly he pushed and stopped again and again. He came to her barrier, and looked down into her eyes. She nodded, yes.

With a thrust he took her virginity. They both winced and hissed from the stinging pain. Zan felt it through their connection. He kissed her gently trying to soothe her, unhappy that he had hurt her, but the pain was fleeting and turned to pleasure as she gave him the okay by rocking her hips against him.

Zan slowly pushed further until he was completely enveloped by her warmth. He began to move and it wasn't long before Liz was meeting his thrusts. He could feel her pleasure building. He found a pace that was good for both of them. His own pleasure started to build. Speeding up he began to thrust harder, causing Liz to gasp.

Liz brought her knees up and held her legs with her arms. This opened her up further and Zan went deeper. He shuddered when a shiver ran down his spine from the pleasure. He wanted Liz to fall over the edge with him.

He felt something stirring inside him. Something intense and primal that he couldn't name. He wondered if it was the bond. He looked at Liz and what he saw pleased him. Liz had a euphoric look on her face. He knew she was basking in a sexual bliss.

Liz released her arms from around her legs and brought her hands up fisting his hair pulling him down and kissed him with heated passion. As their orgasms continued to build, the energy was looping through them; the connection had formed a closed circuit.

They both lost control. Zan started to thrust fast and hard; their bodies making a slapping noise as he grunted with each inward thrust. Liz moaned loudly as she met his thrusts pushing her hips up hard to meet his.

As they were reaching the apex of their sexual climb, a single golden aura encased their joined bodies; evidence of the bond that completed their union.

Zan reached between them and rubbed tight circles around her clit taking Liz over the edge screaming out his name over and over like a chant. She began to moan loudly as the intensity of her release kept building up. He felt her inner walls gripping his cock as she rode out her orgasm.

After a few more hard thrusts, Zan followed Liz right over the edge spilling into her with such violent spasms of pleasure that he was sure he would lose consciousness.

Liz's name burst from his lips along with the shout of unintelligible words and sounds as his orgasm washed through his body leaving him trembling and gasping for air.

They both clung tightly to each other as the intense pulses continued to stream through them.

Then finally their bodies started to calm down. They were able to breathe normally as their heart beats slowly returned to a normal rate.

Zan realized he was lying heavily sprawled over Liz and the fear of crushing her rushed through his mind. He quickly moved over to lie next to her. He checked Liz to make sure she was okay.

Zan turned on to his side facing Liz. "Liz, are you okay? How do you feel?" he asked with concern.

"Zan, I'm fine. That was, um, I mean it was, um…" she couldn't think of an adequate word to describe it.

"Amazing? Fantastic? Fucking Awesome? All of the above?" Zan interjected with a huge, goofy, big-ass smile across his face.

Liz started to chuckle, then Zan raised his eyebrow and started tickling her, making her laugh out loud as she swatted at his hand.

"Stop Zan, I'm tired. I want to sleep now," Liz whined good naturedly to get him to stop, although, it thrilled her to see him acting so playful.

Zan stopped and gazed into his wife's eyes. He had never seen her look so beautiful, never loved her more than at that moment. He leaned in, gave her a gentle kiss, and whispered, "I love you, Liz." He pulled her against his naked body, protectively wrapped his strong arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"I love you too, Zan," Liz told him. Liz never felt more secure than she did at this moment while lying in her husband's arms. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Zan didn't fall asleep so quickly. He started thinking about his life. How he felt so complete with this beautiful woman lying in his arms. He felt a peace that was more alien to him than any actual alien that he had ever encountered.

He wondered what the protector would think about the bonding. That he had bonded with a human and made her his Queen. How would his brother and sisters feel about him making Liz their sister-in-law? How would Liz like his family?

His mind wandered to Kal—it wasn't the right time yet to tell the others about him and the information that he had revealed. He asked himself, 'How will Ava feel when their destiny is revealed?'

He had a lot of work ahead him, but he vowed to himself that he would make Liz happy.

With a silent chuckle he thought to himself, 'After all, I am an alien King with an irresistible body, and the power to make things happen that no mere human can.'

Then, Zan was startled out of his reverie when Liz answered through the connection. 'Zan, yes, you are an irresistible alien King with powers… powers that are, at this moment, keeping me awake. I can hear everything you are thinking right now.'

"Just relax, Sweetheart, we'll sort it all out together tomorrow, let's rest now." Liz said softly as she turned and stroked Zan's cheek. She gave him a long gentle kiss that soothed his soul.

He whispered, "um-kay," and he closed his eyes and pulled Liz into a tight snuggle. He sighed and they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The End


End file.
